Piece of cake
by clems077
Summary: Éviter un drame familial n'est pas du gâteau, demandez-donc à Dudley Dursley.
1. Ignorer l'inévitable

**Disclamer** : Tous les personnages et le monde de Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

**Résumé** : Éviter un drame familial n'est pas du gâteau, demandez-donc à Dudley Dursley.

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fanfiction m'est venue un peu soudainement et je suis assez surprise de la facilité avec laquelle je l'ai écrite jusqu'ici (car oui, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance). Me disant que c'était un signe, je l'ai montrée à Missma - que je remercie au passage pour ses conseils - et ai décidé de la publier. Vous l'aurez compris, il s'agit d'une fiction centrée sur Dudley. Elle se déroule environ un an après l'épilogue. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre un :**  
**Ignorer l'inévitable**

Le café que l'on venait de me servir fumait doucement, j'y ajoutais allègrement du sucre au comptoir avant d'aller m'asseoir. En chemin, je mélangeai le tout à l'aide d'une de ces touillettes en bois qui ont remplacé les cuillères dans ces cafés à la mode. Décrétant une fois assis que si je buvais mon café maintenant, j'allais me brûler, j'attendis. N'ayant donc que cela à faire, je levais la tête pour regarder autour de moi, scrutant les autres clients assis aux tables voisines ou attendant d'être servis au comptoir et je remarquai que nombre d'entre eux avaient l'air fatigués. Mais je me rendis compte que moi-même, je devais avoir une tête de déterré. Il était en effet tout juste sept heures de matin et Londres se réveillait à peine. Mon travail me permettait de ne pas devoir sortir du lit aussi tôt mais un événement m'avait contraint à le faire tout de même, et il n'avait rien à voir avec mon emploi. En soupirant, je me frottai les yeux. Un coup d'œil sur ma montre me fit remarquer qu'il était en retard. J'attendais effectivement quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un avait préféré que l'on se donne rendez-vous avant qu'il commence sa journée de travail car comme il l'avait dit lui-même, il savait quand elle commençait mais jamais quand elle se terminait… Il devait en avoir un de travail de dingue. Enfin, même si je ne lui avouerais jamais, je n'étais pas mécontent de le voir même si cela signifiait que je devais être matinal. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. Je commençais à me remémorer mon enfance lorsqu'il franchit la porte du café. Je lui fis signe de la main, il me vit aussitôt et me salua d'un signe de tête avant de m'indiquer silencieusement qu'il allait se chercher un café avant de me rejoindre. J'attendis donc quelques minutes supplémentaires en sirotant ma propre boisson.

« Salut Dudley, ça faisait un moment. »

Sa voix était neutre, je n'aurais su dire s'il était content de me voir ou non. Je ne pouvais toutefois pas lui en vouloir s'il ne l'était pas plus que ça, nous n'avons jamais été très proches lui et moi. Nous avions certes gardé le contact mais nous ne voyions que très rarement, préférant s'envoyer quelques lettres de temps à autre pour prendre des nouvelles… La nouvelle année ou nos anniversaires étaient les périodes les plus propices pour ce faire. Lorsque je pris la parole, j'optai pour le même ton. Je constatai d'ailleurs que nous utilisions ce ton neutre à chaque fois que nous nous parlions, comme si nous tenions à rester à distance.

« Salut Harry. C'est bien vrai, comment ça va ?  
- Tout va bien, mes fils sont rentrés de Pou… l'école pour les vacances. »

Je remarquai son hésitation et je compris qu'il faisait référence à son ancienne école de sorcellerie. J'aurais voulu lui dire qu'autant de prudence à mon égard n'était pas nécessaire, j'avais grandi et je ne partageais plus le point de vue de mes parents sur la question, à cet instant encore moins d'ailleurs. Mais je n'en fis rien.

« Ils sont heureux d'y être j'imagine… Enfin je veux dire, tu l'étais toi.  
- Oui, oui, ils le sont.  
- Bien. »

C'étaient ces pauses gênantes que je redoutais toujours lorsque je le voyais, l'un comme l'autre, nous ne savions jamais quoi nous dire. Je savais toutefois qu'en l'occurrence c'était à moi de parler. J'étais à l'origine de ce rendez-vous après tout… Je bus un peu de café pour me donner de la contenance. Harry sembla avoir compris que je n'étais pas prêt à aborder le problème de moi-même, il reprit donc la parole de ce même ton neutre que nous avions depuis le début de notre échange.

« Et toi, comment ça va ?  
- Tout va bien, Ellie et les enfants vont bien. Au travail, tout va bien aussi. Nous travaillons sur un nouveau jeu, il devrait sortir pour Noël prochain.  
- Il est sur quoi ?  
- La boxe, c'est pour ça que je suis chef de projet sur celui-ci. Je sais comment le rendre réaliste.  
- C'est vrai que tu as fait de la boxe il y a quelques années…  
- C'est ça. »

Nouvelle rasade de café. Je notais que ma tasse était presque terminée, cela n'allait plus suffire pour combler les trous dans la conversation. Je levai les yeux vers mon interlocuteur qui me regardait d'un air curieux, comme s'il essayait de deviner ce qui avait pu me contraindre à lui parler ce matin-là. Je soupirai. Il était temps d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, après tout, son temps comme le mien n'était pas illimité et je ne tenais pas à devoir revenir le lendemain à la même heure pour continuer cette conversation.

« Qu'y a-t-il Dudley ?  
- Hum… J'ai un… souci… Enfin, non. Hum… »

Je ne pouvais pas présenter cela comme un souci, ce n'en était pas vraiment un. C'était surtout la situation qui était un problème. Harry n'intervint pas, me laissant trouver la bonne formulation. Je dus me rendre à l'évidence, cela ne servait à rien de passer par quatre chemins.

« Violet est une sorcière.  
- Ah.  
- Je le savais depuis longtemps en fait. J'ai fait en sorte qu'Ellie et le reste de la famille ne remarquent rien… J'avais un peu peur qu'ils réagissent… Enfin, tu vois.  
- Oui, je vois.  
- Mais je vois mal comment leur cacher maintenant qu'elle a reçu cette lettre. »

Je sortis la lettre parcheminée, scellée par le sceau de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie où avait été envoyé mon cousin et la posai sur la table. Harry la fixa un instant puis me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tu ne vas pas faire comme ton père j'espère. »

Je sentais dans sa voix une légère colère poindre. Je me souvenais parfaitement de ces jours où mon père était devenu complètement fou et nous avait fait parcourir le pays pour empêcher Harry de mettre la main sur sa lettre. Je comprenais la réaction de Harry, après tout, je n'avais jamais témoigné d'une grande ouverture d'esprit face à lui à ce niveau-là… Mais de là à ce qu'il pense que j'allais faire comme mon père.

« Évidement que non. J'ai l'intention de la lui donner… Mais il va falloir que je parle à Ellie d'abord. Et tu vas me prendre pour un crétin mais j'ai peur.  
- Tu sais, la plupart des Moldus réagissent bien. Tes parents étaient des cas à part. Enfin, sans vouloir…  
- C'est pas grave, je sais. »

Je posai les yeux sur la lettre devant moi, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ma fille soit une sorcière ? Ça aurait été tellement plus simple si elle avait été comme moi ou comme Ellie. Je n'avais pas envie que ma famille subisse une nouvelle fois un drame comme celui qui était arrivé à la mère de Harry, ma tante. Ça me semblait pourtant inévitable. Et vu le regard de Harry, je devinais qu'il pensait la même chose… Du moins concernant mes parents. Peut-être que comme il le disait, ma femme allait bien prendre la chose.

« En fait, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais une solution au problème. Il n'y en a pas. J'avais juste besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un… Et je ne voyais pas à qui d'autre que toi j'aurais pu le faire. »

Je tentai de sourire. Peine perdue. Cela devait davantage ressembler à une affreuse grimace. Il ne sembla pas m'en tenir rigueur ceci dit car il reprit la parole sur un ton relativement compatissant.

« Je comprends. Au fait, tu as dit que tu le savais depuis longtemps…  
- Oui. Je veux dire, je sais à quoi ressemble de la magie quand j'en vois. J'ai vécu avec toi. Je dois dire que j'ai parfois eu du mal à trouver des excuses plausibles dans certaines situations mais ça a toujours fonctionné.  
- Mais pourquoi as-tu gardé le secret aussi longtemps, tu savais bien que ce jour allait arriver non ?  
- Ouais… Je me suis rendu compte hier qu'à force de se dire qu'on le fera demain, on finit par ne pas le faire du tout. Je sais, je suis un idiot.  
- Un peu. Mais vu tes parents, je comprends. En fait je dois dire que tu m'impressionnes… Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais aussi bien à une nouvelle pareille. »

J'eus un sourire un peu forcé car je me souvenais très bien de ce jour où je m'étais rendu compte que ma fille était une sorcière. Et la réponse en réalité était non, je n'avais pas bien pris la nouvelle. Je me revoyais mort de trouille en voyant cette peluche, que j'avais posée quelques minutes plus tôt sur le divan – j'en étais sûr et certain, dans le berceau de la petite. Ce frisson que j'avais ressenti à l'idée qu'Ellie remarque quelque chose et ce stress qui m'avait envahi au point que je n'avais pu dormir cette nuit-là à force d'imaginer les réactions de mon père et de ma mère. Si j'avais couvert les premiers actes de magie de Violet, c'était tout simplement car je préférais faire comme si. En cela, je ressemblais très certainement à mes parents qui avaient décidé de faire comme si jusqu'à l'inévitable. Je n'étais pas allé jusqu'à punir ma fille pour ce qu'elle faisait, je comprenais bien qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Et surtout, avec le recul, je voyais bien comme mes parents avaient été horribles envers Harry et je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il arrive quelque chose de semblable à ma propre fille. Je fermai les yeux un instant pour me reconcentrer sur le moment présent.

« Et Magnolia ? »

La question me surprit, tant j'étais concentré sur le cas de Violet. Mais il était vrai que ma seconde fille, la cadette de trois ans de Violet, était elle aussi concernée… De façon moins expresse, alors j'avais eu tendance à me concentrer sur sa sœur. Je soupirai, encore, quand cesserai-je de faire l'imbécile ?

« À croire que le gène court dans la famille.  
- Je crois que tu n'as vraiment pas le choix Dudley…  
- Je sais, je sais. Au fait, c'est vraiment bien Poudlard ? Je veux dire…  
- Elles vont adorer. »

Je le savais déjà mais j'avais besoin d'une confirmation. Le sourire nostalgique de mon cousin me fit me décider, il fallait que je parle à Ellie, il n'était plus temps de faire comme si. Je tenais à ce que ma fille ait le meilleur, et je savais au fond de moi qu'elle l'aurait en allant à Poudlard, dans son monde. Je repris la lettre et la remis dans la poche intérieure de mon manteau avec pour résolution de la donner à Violet dès que je rentrerai. Puis je me levai et Harry suivit le mouvement. Nous allâmes ensemble jeter notre tasse en carton et nous dirigeâmes en silence vers la sortie. Une fois dehors nous nous regardâmes un moment, ne sachant que faire pour se dire au revoir. Ce fut Harry qui prit la parole.

« J'espère que tout se passera bien. Sinon, sache que toi et tes filles serez les bienvenus à la maison…  
- Merci Harry. »

Ce dernier sourit et tourna les talons en agitant la main en signe d'au revoir et je fis de même. C'était sans doute la première fois que l'on se quittait avec la certitude de se revoir un jour.

Lorsque je rentrai à la maison il était un peu plus de huit heures et le seul bruit que j'entendis fut celui du sèche-cheveux qui provenait de la salle de bain, Ellie était donc levée. Je retirai précautionneusement la lettre de mon manteau avant de jeter ce dernier sur le divan. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la chambre de Violet et ouvrit doucement la porte. La fillette dormait encore, profitant des vacances d'été. Je m'avançai et posai sa lettre à côté de son oreiller, elle la découvrirait ainsi en se réveillant. Je ressortis de la pièce pour me consacrer à ma seconde mission de la journée : tout révéler à ma femme. Au moment de poser la main sur la poignée de porte de la salle de bain, je fermai les yeux. Je ne croyais pas vraiment en une existence divine mais dans le doute je fis une prière rapide et silencieuse… « Faites que ma famille reste unie. » Et j'entrai dans la pièce.


	2. Mon cousin, l'ex-délinquant

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Dudley a demandé à voir Harry pour lui faire part d'un problème épineux : ses filles sont des sorcières, son ainée vient d'ailleurs de recevoir sa lettre pour Poudlard, et personne dans la famille n'est au courant. Après avoir discuté avec son cousin, Dudley se rend à l'évidence, il doit en parler à sa femme, Ellie.

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Il est, je trouve, un peu moins pêchu que le précédent et un peu plus court également (mais moins pêchu et plus long ne me semblait pas être un bon calcul). Cependant, il me semblait essentiel de présenter un peu Ellie et la vie de Dudley. Je vous promets que le prochain chapitre fera davantage avancer les choses ! En attendant, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre deux :  
Mon cousin, l'ex-délinquant**

« Dudley ! Je peux savoir où tu étais passé ? »

Je déglutis, ça commençait mal pour les bonnes résolutions. Ellie avait éteint le sèche-cheveux en voyant la porte s'ouvrir et elle me regardait via le miroir suspendu au mur de la salle de bain, les sourcils froncés. Je ne lui avais effectivement pas dit que j'avais rendez-vous avec Harry ce matin et étais parti comme un voleur. Ellie n'avait pas une très bonne image de lui, mes parents lui ayant raconté ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de dire à son sujet, et je n'avais jamais essayé de lui faire changer d'avis sachant qu'elle n'allait probablement jamais le rencontrer. Elle savait que je le tenais en meilleure estime que mes parents, aussi elle admettait volontiers que l'on s'échange des banalités dans des cartes de vœux, mais de là à ce qu'on prenne le café ensemble… Je n'étais pas tout à fait sûr qu'elle approuve. Par ailleurs, cela allait lui sembler étrange que l'on décide tout à coup de se voir. Toutefois, par rapport à ce que je m'apprêtais à lui annoncer, tout était bien entendu relatif. Je décidai donc de ne pas lui cacher, après tout, Harry était sans doute mon meilleur allié dans cette histoire.

« Désolé. Hum… J'étais avec mon cousin.  
- Ton cousin ? Celui de Saint Brutus ? »

Je notai que son froncement de sourcil ne s'arrangeait pas : elle n'était visiblement plus seulement en colère parce que je lui avais faussé compagnie tôt ce matin sans la prévenir au préalable, elle était également inquiète de ce que j'avais pu faire avec mon cousin, l'ex-délinquant. Décidément, ça allait être une longue discussion... Je retins un soupir de justesse, le moment n'était pas à l'apitoiement. Je fis en sorte de calmer ses craintes tout en préparant un terrain favorable au dialogue.

« On a juste pris un café, ne t'inquiète pas. En parlant de café, un petit-déjeuner ça te dit ? »

J'avais conscience que je venais de faire ce pourquoi j'étais si doué : remettre ce que je ne voulais pas faire à plus tard cependant, tout le monde prend mieux les nouvelles autour d'un bon repas n'est-ce pas ? Du moins je l'espérais. J'adressai un sourire rassurant à ma femme et cela sembla la contenter car elle oublia son ton courroucé lorsqu'elle me répondit :

« Ça marche, j'ai bientôt fini. Laisse les filles dormir comme ça on sera tranquille tous les deux…  
- C'est ce que j'avais en tête. »

Je tournai les talons sous son regard amusé et soupirai de soulagement lorsque je refermai la porte derrière moi. J'étais un abominable lâche. Je me passai la main sur le visage en marchant vers la cuisine, il fallait que je me reprenne. J'étais au pied du mur alors ce n'était pas le moment de continuer à agir de la sorte. Me forçant à passer à autre chose, je m'occupai les mains en m'attelant à la préparation du petit-déjeuner. Je mis de l'eau dans la bouilloire et l'allumai puis ouvris les différents placards pour sortir le thé, le sucre, la vaisselle ainsi que les ingrédients nécessaires à la réalisation de pancakes. J'étais en train de faire les dernières lorsque je sentis des bras m'enserrer la taille. J'esquissai un sourire.

« Ça t'épates je parie.  
- Un jour je saurai cuisiner… »

Je m'esclaffai. Ellie était en effet une très mauvaise cuisinière, c'était donc toujours moi qui cuisinais à la maison… Je m'y étais mis pendant mes études car à force de manger des céréales et des hamburgers, on s'en lasse. Avoir le monopole de la cuisine avait par ailleurs l'avantage, je m'en étais rendu compte assez rapidement, de permettre de n'avoir à table que ce que l'on aimait manger. Et malgré toutes les critiques que pouvaient faire mes parents sur le sujet, c'était une tâche domestique qu'il ne me dérangeait pas de faire. Je servis les pancakes à table, où Ellie était occupée à servir le thé, puis je m'installai à ma place habituelle. Le regard rivé sur le calendrier accroché à un des murs de la cuisine, ma femme prit la parole.

« On mange chez Sean et Willa ce soir… On amène du vin ?  
- Je crois qu'ils en auront déjà bien assez, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont dévalisé une cave française à chaque fois qu'on y va. »

Ellie rit, admettant que j'étais dans le vrai. Je crois que nous avons tous ce genre d'amis un peu portés sur la bouteille qui aiment inviter régulièrement le contenu de leur répertoire téléphonique afin d'avoir une excuse et qui insistent pour vous resservir tant qu'il y a du stock. Pas que je ne les appréciais pas, mais objectivement, si l'on pouvait éviter de leur apporter des bouteilles supplémentaires je crois que ça ne serait pas plus mal.

« Je crois que des fleurs feront très bien l'affaire.  
- J'irais en chercher en fin d'après-midi dans ce cas. »

Je devais admettre que je ne faisais que reculer pour mieux sauter avec cette conversation mais comment amener une nouvelle pareille sans qu'elle me prenne pour un dingue ? Je coupai un bout de pancake plus violemment qu'il n'était nécessaire et le mâchai avec une soudaine hargne. Il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen. Je levai les yeux à cet instant et vit qu'Ellie me jetait un regard interrogateur.

« De quoi avez-vous parlé ton cousin et toi ? »

Je la reconnaissais bien là. Ellie, contrairement à moi, n'avait pas pour habitude de tourner autour du pot quand elle voulait savoir quelque chose. N'ayant pas encore trouvé de bon moyen d'aborder le fond du sujet, j'employai un ton neutre lorsque je repris notre échange de banalités.

« Oh, de pas grand chose… Ses fils sont revenus de leur école pour les vacances.  
- Revenus ? Ses fils sont en internat ? Ça coûte pourtant extrêmement cher, je pensais qu'il était chômeur.  
- Non, non. Il est… Heu… Policier. Ou quelque chose comme ça.  
- Sacré reconversion, ça m'étonne que tes parents n'en aient jamais parlé…  
- Ça a dû leur sortir de la tête j'imagine.  
- Oui, sans doute. »

Ellie avait les lèvres pincées, l'air dubitatif. Je me doutais de ce qu'elle devait penser : que Harry était un beau parleur et que j'étais trop naïf pour douter de ses propos. Comment l'homme qu'on lui avait décrit pouvait être un représentant des forces de l'ordre ? Je me sentis un peu mal à l'aise devant tant de méconnaissance du personnage. Je savais que mes parents avaient inventé toutes ces histoires pour justifier de façon rationnelle l'absence de leur neveu et le peu de contacts qu'ils entretenaient, mais je trouvais qu'il ne méritait pas une telle réputation si contradictoire avec celle qu'il avait dans son monde. Pour ce que j'en savais, il y était considéré comme un héros et de nombreuses personnes l'admiraient. Je me souvenais de ces gens qui s'arrêtaient pour le saluer dans la rue lorsque nous étions plus jeunes et qui étaient sans aucun doute des sorciers. Je n'avais jamais rien fait pour changer cela, ne sachant pas comment nous pouvions nous extirper de ces mensonges que nous racontions à qui voulait les entendre depuis si longtemps. C'était mission impossible. Par ailleurs, jusque là je ne pouvais pas parler du monde magique… Mais c'était le moment ou jamais.

« Ellie, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

Elle semblait s'attendre à ce genre de phrase car elle continua à boire son thé à petites gorgées comme si de rien n'était. Je supposai que je devais avoir l'air préoccupé depuis hier et qu'elle avait décidé d'attendre que j'en parle, persuadée que cela n'avait finalement pas tant d'importance que cela. Si elle savait. J'inspirai profondément et pris mon courage à deux mains.

« Harry n'a jamais été un délinquant en fait… C'est un mensonge de mes parents pour couvrir le fait qu'il est un sorcier. Il devait aller chaque année en internat dans une école de magie dans notre enfance. C'est également là que ses fils vont. Et nos filles vont devoir y aller aussi… Violet a reçu sa lettre d'admission hier. »

Voilà, c'était dit. J'en aurais presque hurlé de joie si je n'avais pas été confronté au visage perplexe de ma femme, et à l'expression de légère consternation que l'on pouvait alors lire dans ses yeux. Le moins que l'on puisse dire est qu'elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

« Je sais que ça paraît fou mais c'est la vérité !  
- Et la marmotte met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu. Allez, tu vas être en retard au travail, dépêche-toi de manger. »

Un léger sourire avait pris place sur son visage. Je jurais intérieurement, évidemment qu'elle ne me croyait pas ! Pourquoi le ferait-elle ? Non seulement j'essayais de lui faire avaler qu'Harry n'était pas le bon à rien qu'elle avait toujours imaginé, mais en plus, je voulais lui faire comprendre que la magie existait. Etait-ce moi qui avais mal présenté les choses ? Sans doute, il allait sans dire que je n'étais pas d'un charisme fou, il n'y avait pourtant à mon sens pas de bonne façon d'annoncer une pareille nouvelle… Et pour cause, c'était complètement dingue, de plus je manquais sévèrement de preuves pour étayer mes propos. Mais j'insistai :

« Ellie, je suis sérieux !  
- Dudley, je ne sais pas dans quel délire tordu t'as entrainé ton cousin mais ça va bien cinq minutes. Et il est hors de question que j'envoie mes filles dans la même école que ses enfants, si c'était l'objectif de la manœuvre, bonne école ou pas.  
- Puisque je te dis que Harry n'est pas un ex-délinquant… Mais ce n'est pas le sujet !  
- Souffle un coup.  
- Je ne suis pas allé dans un bar !  
- Alors arrête d'agir comme si c'était le cas… Et tu vas vraiment être en retard. »

Sur ces mots elle se leva et sortit de la cuisine, se demandant probablement quelle mouche m'avait piqué aujourd'hui, sans me laisser le temps d'en dire davantage pour la convaincre. Je me mis la tête dans les mains et fermai les yeux : j'avais échoué lamentablement. Ça aurait sans doute été plus efficace avec une démonstration de magie mais je n'étais pas sorcier. Je n'avais aucun moyen de lui faire comprendre que je ne lui racontais pas juste des imbécilités. Ce fut l'un des rares moments de ma vie où je perdis mon appétit. Je laissai donc mes pancakes à peine entamées, attrapai mon manteau et sortis de la maison, espérant qu'après une journée de boulot tout irait mieux.

C'est en arrivant au bureau que je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié la lettre… Violet allait la lire en se réveillant. Je n'osais pas imaginer la tête d'Ellie quand sa fille allait se pointer en disant qu'elle était une sorcière. Qu'allait-elle croire après ce que je lui avais raconté ce matin ? Probablement que c'était une blague, pas très drôle, orchestrée par mon cousin et moi-même dans un bar à sept heures du matin. Autant dire que je n'avais plus aucune chance de lui faire entendre la vérité. S'il y a vraiment des jours avec et des jours sans, ce jour là était définitivement un jour sans.


	3. Nouvelle réalité

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Dudley s'est enfin décidé à tout révéler à Ellie mais celle-ci ne l'a pas pris au sérieux, pensant que le monde de la magie n'existe pas et ayant été bercée par les mensonges des Dursley concernant Harry. Dudley, énervé, se rend au travail en oubliant qu'il avait laissé la lettre de Poudlard sur l'oreiller de sa fille.

**Note de l'auteur** : Vous l'avez attendu, hein ? Et bien le voilà ! Il se sera fait un peu attendre mais j'étais assez occupée ces derniers temps entre les examens et la reprise des cours. En ce qui concerne le chapitre, il s'y passe plus de choses et il est plus long que les précédents. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !** Ca m'a fait super plaisir et j'espère que vous continuerez d'apprécier !

* * *

**Chapitre trois :  
Nouvelle réalité**

Ce qui devait arriver ne manqua pas d'arriver. J'étais plongé dans des lignes de codes lorsque mon téléphone se mit à vibrer, je jetais alors un coup d'œil à l'écran qui affichait « Ellie ». Je décidai de l'ignorer. Le collègue avec qui je travaillais me lança un regard curieux mais ne fit aucun commentaire, après tout c'étaient mes affaires. Le souci était que ma femme continua d'appeler un certain nombre de fois cette matinée-là.

« Tu vas finir par lui répondre un jour ? »

Cette fois mon collègue n'était pas curieux mais visiblement agacé, ce que je pouvais aisément comprendre car je l'aurais sans doute été aussi si son téléphone n'avait cessé de vrombir durant des heures alors que j'essayais de travailler. Je ne pouvais toutefois pas me résoudre à répondre à Ellie. Je n'avais pas envie de me disputer avec elle, je n'avais pas envie qu'elle me dise que je mentais, que j'essayais de lui faire une mauvaise blague ou que sais-je encore. Je lançai donc un regard d'excuse à mon collègue et éteignis mon téléphone. Le problème était ainsi réglé… Enfin, en quelque sorte. Je retournai donc à mes écrans et me forçai à oublier toute cette histoire. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour le moment.

« Bon allez, pause les gars ! Bon appétit et à tout à l'heure ! »

Je m'étirai les bras puis me frottai les yeux, il était enfin midi. Pas que je n'aimais pas mon travail, mais ma tâche du jour était assez pénible, aussi j'étais assez content de pouvoir annoncer la pause déjeuner. Ce n'est qu'en prenant mon téléphone portable que je réalisai que finalement coder n'était pas si mal. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et… repoussai l'échéance à plus tard. Il serait toujours temps de me faire crier dessus dans une heure, n'est-ce pas ? Je me dirigeai vers la cafétéria de l'entreprise, en profitant pour saluer quelques collègues avec qui je m'entendais bien. Je pris garde à afficher le même sourire qu'à l'habitude, je ne tenais pas à avoir de conversation sur ma relation de couple, et encore moins à m'étendre sur le sujet du conflit. Ceci étant dit, conflit était un bien grand mot étant donné qu'elle était persuadée que j'avais raconté n'importe quoi pour une raison obscure.

Je grimaçai légèrement en lisant le menu du jour. Il était apparemment «in» de manger asiatique, alors bien évidemment dans les entreprises de hautes technologies dites elles-aussi «in» on en servait régulièrement au déjeuner, mais c'était assez loin d'être ma tasse de thé. Aussi, une fois assis à table, je regardai d'un air peu enthousiaste les nouilles et pousses de soja qui se trouvaient sur mon plateau, sans compter les baguettes. Ça devenait ridicule.

« Ils pourraient au moins nous laisser des fourchettes…  
- Ça, je n'te le fais pas dire. J'n'ai jamais compris comment on s'en servait de ces trucs. Heureusement que les distributeurs existent… Sinon comment ça va Dud ?  
- Tu veux dire mis à part le fait que je meurs de faim et que je n'ai rien de décent à manger ? »

Mon interlocuteur éclata de rire, il s'agissait d'un homme d'environ mon âge qui était entré dans l'entreprise en même temps que moi répondant au nom de Richard. Nous ne nous étions pas parlés depuis un certain temps car nous avions eu quelques différents. En effet, lui et moi avons été en compétition pour être nommé chef de projet et malheureusement pour lui, j'ai gagné. Mais il avait visiblement décidé que cela ne valait finalement pas la peine de nous disputer pour si peu. J'en étais assez satisfait car j'avais perdu dans le processus la personne avec qui je préférai manger et, à l'occasion, aller boire un verre. Aussi, bien que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler à quelqu'un, je le fis quand même pour saluer son effort. Je me forçai même à feindre un léger enthousiasme.

« Et toi ça va ?  
- Ouais… Je bosse sur un jeu en ligne en ce moment, on espère que ça sera le prochain buzz. Mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour l'instant, c'est secret. Et toi, ça avance ?  
- Ça va, ça va.  
- T'es sûr que ça va ? Ou tu m'en veux encore…  
- Mais non. Je pensais juste qu'il fallait que j'appelle Ellie… Je l'ai ignorée toute la matinée.  
- Vous vous êtes disputés ?  
- Pas vraiment. »

Il sembla sentir que je n'avais pas envie d'en parler car il fut soudainement fasciné par ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette. Je m'y intéressai donc également, il fallait bien que j'essaie de manger quelque chose. Je mangeai donc les nouilles tant bien que mal avec mes baguettes mais laissai le soja, il ne fallait quand même pas exagérer. Une fois mon repas terminé, j'adressai un sourire à Richard qui lui, s'était attaqué à ce fameux soja. Je mis mes mains dans mes poches sur le chemin conduisant à mon box et sentis mon téléphone. Je compris que si je n'allumais pas ce téléphone, ça allait tout simplement continuer à me prendre la tête. « Allez, Dudley. » Sept appels en absence, cinq messages vocaux ainsi qu'un certain nombre de SMS, probablement me demandant de la rappeler. Je commençai par les messages vocaux pour me donner une idée de l'état d'esprit dans lequel était Ellie… Je savais que je risquai de me dégonfler avec cette méthode mais je préférai savoir à quoi m'attendre avant de l'avoir au bout du fil.

« Dudley, c'est Ellie, tu ne devineras jamais ce que Violet m'a montré en se réveillant : une lettre d'une école de magie ! Mais à quoi tu pensais en lui donnant ? Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand je lui ai expliqué que la magie n'existait pas. Franchement si c'est une blague, elle n'est définitivement pas drôle. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris enfin ? »

J'imaginais très bien la tête de ma fille en réalisant que l'on s'était moqué d'elle en lui faisant croire que la magie existait bel et bien, comme elle avait sans doute dû le soupçonner toutes ces années, étant dotée de pouvoirs magiques. Jamais je n'aurais dû laisser cette lettre à la maison… Mais le moment n'était pas aux lamentations inutiles, le second message allait être lu.

« Dudley, c'est encore moi. Une autre lettre est arrivée ce matin… Est-ce que tu pourrais me répondre pour m'expliquer ce qui se passe exactement ? S'il te plaît. »

Quel imbécile, vraiment. Même si je n'avais pas laissé la lettre, une autre allait arriver. Comme pour Harry… Il en avait reçu des tonnes. Si Ellie ne lui donnait pas celle-ci, Violet allait continuer à en recevoir à l'infini jusqu'à ce que… Je soupirai longuement, j'espérais sincèrement qu'ils n'allaient pas envoyer le géant qui était venu chercher Harry car je n'avais absolument aucune envie de recroiser sa route un jour à celui-là ! Par ailleurs, j'étais persuadé que le personnage rigolerait bien de me savoir dans une situation pareille et j'aurais été assez loin d'apprécier qu'il le fasse dans l'état actuel des choses.

« Okay, apparemment tu as décidé de m'ignorer. Merci, c'est gentil, j'apprécie beaucoup. »

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment penser qu'elle n'allait pas le remarquer n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, je l'avais ignorée toute la matinée avec beaucoup d'application. Ce que je ne comprenais pas en revanche était ce qui avait pu susciter les messages suivants… Pourquoi ne s'en était-elle pas tenue là ? C'est donc avec une certaine curiosité que j'écoutai les messages suivants.

« Chéri… Une femme, avec un goût vestimentaire assez particulier je dois dire, a débarqué à la maison. Hum… Elle dit être professeur à heu… Poudlard. Est-ce que tu pourrais me rappeler, s'il te plaît ? Ta blague commence à aller un peu loin là, non ? »

Je mis un instant pour enregistrer l'information : il y avait une sorcière chez moi. Le côté positif était qu'ils n'avaient pas envoyé le géant… L'autre point positif, je réalisai, était qu'Ellie ne pourrait plus considérer cette histoire comme une vaste plaisanterie bien longtemps. Toutefois, ce doute concernant sa réaction face à la magie continuait de m'habiter.

« Dudley, merde ! C'est quoi ce délire ? Voilà que ton cousin est un héros national ? Et que… Bon sang, elle a… Elle a… Elle a transformé notre foutu tabouret de bar en fauteuil ! Ecoute, je te crois, ce n'est pas une blague, d'accord ? Maintenant il faut que tu me rappelles… Je t'en prie. »

A peine avais-je entendu le début de ce dernier message que je courrai vers mon bureau pour prendre mon manteau et prévenir mes collègues que je ne pourrais pas être là cet après-midi suite à une urgence, car c'en était bien une. Pour qu'Ellie commence à avoir un vocabulaire pareil, elle devait être dans une certaine détresse et je ne pouvais décemment pas la laisser seule… J'avais l'impression d'être responsable, que tout cela arrivait par ma faute. Moi qui pensais que la sorcière s'en sortirait mieux que moi, c'était raté. L'angoisse qui me grignotait depuis la réception de la première lettre de Poudlard continuait de m'envahir, de plus en plus pressante à chaque minute. J'eus l'impression que le trajet jusque chez moi dura des heures tant l'impatience d'arriver était forte. Je n'étais bien sûr pas impatient de parler à Ellie mais j'avais l'impression que quelque chose d'important se passait sans moi. Un peu comme dans un film policier où les enquêteurs décident du sort du suspect derrière la vitre, ce dernier le sachant pertinemment mais ne pouvant rien entendre de la conversation. Cette attente menaçait de me rendre dingue.

Lorsque la porte de chez moi apparut enfin devant mes yeux, je me mis à courir et l'ouvris à la volée.

« Ellie ? Ellie ? Violet ? Magnolia ? »

L'absence de réponse immédiate fit battre mon cœur de plus en plus vite et je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir un intense soulagement en voyant Violet marcher vers moi d'un pas hésitant. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, comme si elle s'inquiétait pour quelque chose. Je m'avançai vers elle et la prit dans mes bras, ce qu'elle accepta bien volontiers.

« Où est maman, chérie ?  
- Elle est dans la cuisine. Elle s'y est enfermée quand la dame est partie…  
- D'accord, ne t'inquiète pas, va avec Magnolia d'accord ? Je vais parler à maman. »

Violet acquiesça et je la lâchai. J'attendis le bruit de la porte d'une chambre se fermant avant de me diriger vers la cuisine pour parler avec Ellie. Je ne l'avais pas montré à ma fille, mais la réalité était que je craignais le pire. Je la comprenais en quelque sorte, son monde venait de s'effondrer en une seule matinée et je connaissais très bien cette sensation pour l'avoir déjà vécue. J'avais toutefois su surmonter tout ça, j'espérais qu'Ellie pourrait le faire elle aussi, plus rapidement que moi d'ailleurs, pour le bien des filles. Je toquai doucement à la porte, n'entendant rien je pris la parole d'un ton qui se voulait calme.

« Ellie ? Ellie, tu vas bien ? Je t'en prie, réponds moi… »

Je me rendis compte à cet instant ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir en n'arrivant pas à me joindre au téléphone malgré son anxiété. Je me jurai que je ne l'ignorerais jamais plus de la sorte. J'attendis une longue minute qu'elle me réponde ou qu'elle ouvre la porte, commençant à sentir un goût de sang à force de me mordre les lèvres. Alors que je m'apprêtais à défoncer la porte, n'y tenant plus, j'entendis la clef se tourner dans la serrure. En un instant, j'ouvris la porte. C'est alors que je la vis, assise à la table, le regard dans le vide.

« Ellie ? J'ai… Je suis venu dès que j'ai eu ton message… »

Un rire rauque sans joie s'échappa de la bouche de ma femme. Elle murmura ensuite une phrase que je ne compris pas. Je m'approchai d'elle et posai ma main sur son épaule, mais elle se dégagea brusquement et leva les yeux vers moi.

« Tu savais. Tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dit. RIEN ! Tu crois que ça me fait quoi à moi de me rendre compte que toutes ces conneries existent d'un coup ? Que mes filles sont des… sorcières ? »

Elle éclata à nouveau de rire. Je n'osai pas parler, je ne voyais pas ce que j'aurais pu dire pour ma défense… J'avais eu tort et je le reconnaissais volontiers.

« Et voilà qu'une foutue sorcière rapplique chez moi pour me dire que Violet est inscrite dans une école de sorcellerie et qu'elle m'apprend que ton cousin est notre sauveur à tous, parce qu'il y a évidemment des guerres dans le monde magique ! Oh, et ce n'est pas tout, que ce n'est pas le seul sorcier de ta famille ! MAIS BON SANG TU COMPTAIS ME PARLER DE TOUT CE BORDEL QUAND EXACTEMENT DUDLEY ?  
- Je… Je ne pouvais pas au début et... J'avais des consignes…  
- Alors ils en piègent combien des gens comme ça ? Combien découvrent un beau jour le pot aux roses sans que leur conjoint leur ait dit quoi que ce soit ? Combien découvrent que leur conjoint est un FOUTU MENTEUR ? Comme le reste de leur foutue famille !  
- Ellie, je…  
- LA FERME ! Je ne veux pas t'écouter. »

Elle s'était mise à pleurer. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Ellie se leva et me bouscula pour sortir de la pièce. Je la suivis mais à peine étais-je arrivé à la chambre qu'elle en ressortait déjà, un sac sous le bras.

« Ellie, je t'en prie !  
- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.  
- Mais…  
- Prends des congés pour les filles demain. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée claqua. J'entrai dans la chambre, m'assis sur le lit et m'y laissai tomber lourdement. Tout s'était passé comme je le craignais.


End file.
